


I’m Shy Can’t You See?

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shyness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	I’m Shy Can’t You See?

********_I can see how you are beautiful  
_ _Can you feel my eyes on you  
_ _I’m shy and turn my head away_

She’s the most beatiful woman he’s ever seen. Ever since she first walked into the cafe he works in, Zig can’t stop thinking about her, can’t stop glancing at her any chance he gets.

Even though he doesn’t know much about her, it feels like he’s known her for ages. Her name is Amy, she goes to Hartfeld and she must be a nice person as she has many friends.  _And a boyfriend,_ Zig sighs, shifting his gaze from her to the client standing in front of him.

The cafe is surprisingly empty for this time of the day, only a few students and the quiet music filling the room.

__**Drinking coffee and reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you  
Could that really be you?**

Zig shakes his head, how could he fall for her so easily, so quickly? He’s never felt this way before and he tries to fight the urge to look at her again.

Even when she’s not there, anytime he hears a door opening he looks up in hopes it’s her. And waits till she orders something so he can hear her angelic voice again.

So he can pretend to have a conversation with her.

He looks at her again, she’s telling her friends something funny because they all laugh and Zig wishes he could be there with them, be a part of the group, be closer to  _her_.

He straightens himself when he sees she stands up and is headed here.

__**Oh please  
Talk to me  
Show some pity**

Zig swallows hard and smiles when she approaches.

“Hey, can I get another caramel latte? I think we’ll be staying here a little longer after all,” she says and Zig finds himself completely mesmerized by her.

“Of course,” he says, “studying hard?”

She chuckles and he realizes this is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He’s so doomed.

“Yes, we have a giant project due tomorrow and I guess we’ll have to pull an all-nighter. I need all the coffee and sugar I can get.”

“Will do in a sec! I can bring it to you,” he offers and she thanks him.

Amy walks away and sits next to her boyfriend, who puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek. This hurts more than Zig could ever admit.

__**I see  
Can’t have you  
Can’t leave you there  
‘Cause I must sometimes see you**

If only she wasn’t in relationship… If only he wasn’t so shy… If only the fate could bring them together. He would be the happiest man alive. He would make her favorite coffee every day, he would bring her breakfast to bed. He would help her with every project she would have. He would introduce her to his family. He could build a life with her, he could—

“What I am doing,” Zig murmurs to himself. “I’m getting carried away, it’s just a crush and she’ll never be mine.”

He finishes her latte drawing a heart on top of the foam with caramel syrup.  _Maybe she will get it… Maybe she’ll notice me._

He takes a deep breath and walks up to her table. The notebooks and books are covering the whole space and he can tell they are working really hard.

__**I see your beautiful smile  
And I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes**

“Your latte,” he says and she glances at him taking the coffee from his hands. Her fingers gently brush over his and he can swear his heart stopped for a moment.

“Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver,” she says and smiles at him. Zig nods and goes back to the counter to admire her from afar.  _If only she was mine…_

He hears her laugh and looks at how beautiful she is when she smiles. If she was his he would make sure she knew how gorgeous she is.  _If only she noticed me…_

Minutes, hours pass and she’s walking up to the counter again.

“Another coffee?” he teases but she shakes her head.

“Nope, I’m all good! I wanted to thank you for letting us stay a bit longer,” she motions the empty cafe, “I know we made you stay here overtime…”

“Oh, it’s fine! No problem!”  _I’d stay an eternity if it meant being with you._ “Did you manage to finish the project?”

“Yes! I’m so happy and relieved! Really, thank you. How much for the latte?”

He shakes his head, “It’s on me. As a good luck with the project.”

“I appreciate it but I really can pay!”

“I insist. It’s a gift.”

“Well then, thank you. For everything. If I pass the project I’m buying you coffee! Or tea, or ice cream! Or whatever you’d want,” she says opening the door and waving him a goodbye. “Thank you so much once again!” And then she smiles at him so warmly that Zig forgets how to breathe for a moment. She walks out and he stands still, his heart beating abnormally fast, his whole body feeling as if he was going to pass out. He’s never experienced anything like this before. He is madly in love with a girl he doesn’t really know. With a girl who has a boyfriend. With a girl he’ll never have the guts to talk to. If only there was a way for them to be together.

Zig looks at the door, smiling at the vision of her. He shakes his head and takes his jacket before closing the cafe. Tomorrow’s another day, maybe he’ll see her again. And maybe one day she will notice him.

_**I’m shy, can’t you see…** _


End file.
